1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for providing a massage function for a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
It is not uncommon for mobile phone users to engage in long phone calls. As a result, the users may experience physical discomfort from muscle fatigue, particularly in their hands.
Therefore, what is desired, is an apparatus and method to alleviate discomfort during long phone calls.